<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't help myself (your taste is so seductive) by Zavijah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657334">I can't help myself (your taste is so seductive)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavijah/pseuds/Zavijah'>Zavijah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Overwatch-verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavijah/pseuds/Zavijah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up to an empty bed, a distant Gabriel, and can't help but fret over what could have possibly come between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can't help myself (your taste is so seductive)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn crept through the blinds. Jack’s alarm wasn’t set to go off for another hour, but he stirred anyway, rolling away from the soft light. He stretched out an arm and it fell into the empty space beside him. The absence of Gabriel’s warm body startled him awake. His heart skittered across his ribs as he searched the dwindling darkness of the bedroom.</p><p>“Gabe?” his voice croaked.</p><p>He scooted to the edge of the bed and, as his feet touched against the carpet, the bathroom door cracked open. Jack squinted against the harsh slice of light, raised a hand to it, and peered through his splayed fingers.</p><p>“I’ve got meetings,” Gabriel said, little more than a shadowy outline filling the doorway.</p><p>Jack rubbed the crust from his eyes while the back of his mind worried over the distance in Gabriel’s tone. A weary glance was cast toward the clock while a dismayed thought roused itself. It’d been a while since Gabriel’s doubts, revolving around the foolishness of their continued relationship, had sprung their uglys heads in an attempt to force a wedge between them.</p><p>Gabriel was already dressed, his fingers doing up the last of his shirt buttons. Jack frowned. The last time Gabriel had slipped out of his room, in the early hours without a word, it had taken months to convince him back.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Jack asked while subconsciously pulling a pillow to hug against his stomach.</p><p>Gabriel shook his head, but his expression was like stone. “Just meetings.”</p><p>With a sigh and a slump of shoulders, Jack let the subject slide away and came back from a different angle. “Want to do lunch together?”</p><p>Gabriel’s fingers paused over the button on his sleeve cuff. In the second of hesitation that followed, Jack drew in a slow breath to keep the twist in his gut from becoming a burble of insecure words. “I better not,” Gabriel said, not meeting Jack’s gaze, and slipped out the door with his shoes in hand.</p><p>The door shut with a soft click. No goodbye, not even a peck of a departing kiss. Jack stared at the door as a worrisome weight threw a rope around his heart and hung itself. He didn’t want to fret, not until he’d given Gabriel time and space. Not until he could down a couple mugs of coffee and better analyzed what the hell had just transpired.</p><p>Pushing the thoughts to the back burner, Jack opted to start the shower and begin his own day.</p><p>It wasn’t until after a lunch spent alone in his office, and a pair of text messages with no reply, that (despite his best efforts to leave the issue alone) Jack sought out Gabriel. With Athena’s help, Jack found his way to the hanger where Gabriel was greeting a pair of landed CEOs. The meetings hadn’t been a lie, that much Jack knew after double checking Gabriel’s itinerary. Yet a seeded doubt had taken root. Gabriel’s moods were a dime a dozen, but this one struck Jack as off the beaten track. He needed intel on it before attempting to fix the budding problem.</p><p>Their gazes caught as Gabriel was escorting the men toward the meeting room. Gabriel’s stride faltered and, after waving the two men on ahead to the doors, he squared up in front of Jack. He folded his hands against the small of his back while his chest puffed like a preening bird. It was an invitation to look, yet Gabriel’s expression was tight with annoyance.</p><p>“Commander Morrison.” Gabriel toned with equal parts question and warning.</p><p>Jack smiled, refusing to be cowed. “Just checking to see how your day is getting along, Commander Reyes.”</p><p>“Absolutely peachy,” Gabriel growled while his eyes tracked down the seam of Jack’s uniform buttons. When his gaze snapped back up, a mix of heat and irritation, it raised the hairs on the back of Jack’s neck. It was unclear whether Gabriel wanted to punch him, or horse collar him into the nearest closet. Gabriel stepped away, following after the CEOs. “We’ll talk — later.”</p><p>Only after Gabriel disappeared through the doors did Jack register the heavy throb of his galloping heart. He exhaled, slowly, and faced the approaching evening with a confusing mix of excitement and dread. The hours passed in a blur of paperwork and phone calls. Jack spent dinner alone. The sun deepened to a red disc as it sank below the horizon, dusting the clouds with shades of burnt orange that gave way to deepening purples accented with pink highlights. The first stars were beginning to peek through the blackening sky by the time his apartment door opened.</p><p>Jack remained seated on the couch, bare feet resting on the coffee table. His ears burned with the sounds of Gabriel moving through the foyer. Keys were tossed on the table. A jacket hung on the wall hook. When he reached the living room, Jack turned his head just enough to visually gauge Gabriel’s mood.</p><p>Tired; his shirt buttons were already half undone. His expression remained neutral, on the edge of guarded, and Jack suddenly wished he’d taken a drink — or several — with dinner. His mind reeled, flipping through the last few weeks, vying to find what could have possibly prompted Gabriel to end things. Everything had been going well. Really well. Jack saw no precursors to a <i>talk</i> talk, yet there he sat, so tense he flinched when Gabriel sat on the opposite end of the couch.</p><p>“It’s been a long day,” Gabriel sighed and swung his boots into Jack’s lap.</p><p>Eager to latch onto normalcy, Jack unlaced the boots and slid them off. A rather domestic ritual, one Jack was happy to oblige when an air of uncertainty hung between them. If a foot rub could save their relationship, then Jack would give the best damn—</p><p>His fingers touch against a silky material instead of cotton. Jack’s eyes dropped from Gabriel’s stoic expression to regard the sheer, black material encasing his foot. “What are—” The words fell away as his touch skimmed higher, attempting to find the hemmed end, but the smooth material showed no sign of ending. Higher and higher. Jack had Gabriel’s pant leg bunched around his knee before it clicked. A fire roared through him once he acknowledged what Gabriel was wearing.</p><p>Stockings.</p><p>They’d talked about it. Once. It’d been an absent comment Jack had made while mouthing lovingly at Gabriel’s inner thigh. He’d blurted how sexy it’d be if Gabriel wore stockings. Gabriel had laughed it off, saying “In your dreams” and Jack had been too embarrassed to ever bring it up again.</p><p>“Show me,” Jack demanded in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>Gabriel smirked, then set one foot on the floor and spread his legs in a wordless invitation.</p><p>The button and fly flew apart under Jack’s eager hands. Gabriel smoothed a hand through Jack’s hair and, with something so simple as a fond touch, the worries Jack had been pacing over melted away. In their place came a nervous anticipation he hadn’t felt since the first time he’d disrobed Gabriel. Years and years ago, back when they’d been too afraid to admit that what was happening between them was more than just a means of a physical release.</p><p>Jack shimmied the pants from Gabriel’s lifted hips, his thoughts racing alongside his heart. His hands slowed as the first peeks of black lace revealed itself in the form of a garter belt hugging Gabriel’s waist then, under it, a pair of panties that were ill-fitted to Gabriel’s size. Enthralled, Jack traced his fingers along the edge of lace framing the curve of Gabriel’s bulging groin.</p><p>The black lace paired nicely with Gabriel’s warm skin tone, yet the dainty garment was such a juxtaposition on the war-hardened soldier. Jack wet his lips, mesmerized by the sight of such a lethal body wrapped in lingerie. Straps led down from the garter belt and clipped on to the top of the thigh-high stockings which hugged Gabriel’s thighs like a second skin. Black, like the belt and panties, and rimmed with the same lace.</p><p>Jack shucked the pants aside and took in the whole view. It was absurd and beautiful and laden with so much loving trust that it made Jack’s chest burst with fireworks. His fingers ghosted along the shape of Gabriel’s legs in silent worship. Up his rounded calves, his knees, the swell of his thighs. He circled his fingers over the lace before tracing it all back down.</p><p>With no small effort, Jack tore his eyes away to flit back and forth over Gabriel’s smug expression. “You wore these all day?”</p><p>A heat darkened in Gabriel’s gold-flecked eyes. “I’ve been waiting to show you since this morning.”</p><p>“Bastard,” Jack swore, breathless, and his attention returned to the glorious stockings. “You should have.”</p><p>Gabriel chuckled softly. “And what would have happened if I did?”</p><p>A drunken grin spread across Jack’s face. “You wouldn’t have made your meetings. Still — “ He bent to kiss Gabriel’s inner thigh through the lace. He dragged his lips along the hem, caught a whiff of Gabriel’s musk, and lost track of his trailing thought. He groaned and gently bit down on flesh and lace.</p><p>Gabriel squirmed, his words rushing out in a weighted whisper. “I was tempted — so fucking tempted.”</p><p>The hitch at the end of Gabriel’s words pulled at strings unseen, tightening in Jack’s groin and squeezing the air from his lung. All day. During meetings. Jack whined at the thought of it. He would never be able to look at Gabriel from across a meeting room table without wondering what laid under the neatly buttoned uniform.</p><p>Jack rubbed his cheek against Gabriel’s knee and the sheer fabric caught against his scruff. A sudden realization widened Jack’s eyes and he withdrew. His hands explored Gabriel’s leg, massaging the flesh through the stockings, marveling at the watery slide of it over Gabriel’s skin. Jack grinned. “You shaved your legs for this.”</p><p>The corners of Gabriel’s eyes crinkled. “Isn’t that a country song?”’</p><p>Jack surged forward for a kiss, but was stopped short by a foot against his hip. Gabriel smirked and forced him back, inch by agonizing inch. “Clothes first.”</p><p>There was no grace to the way Jack peeled off his shirt and hopped out of his pants and socks. Sexy was a trait attributed to Gabriel. Jack had no art of seduction, but when he loved someone, he loved them with every fiber of his being. He’d gladly kneel before Gabriel like an altar designed for worship. He’d selflessly lavish him in earthly praises, knowing how much Gabriel swelled from the attention of being loved and desired so wholly.</p><p>Gabriel stripped of his shirt in one sinuous motion and lounged back like a sultry God considering the mortal being offered to him. His golden eyes trailed down Jack’s scarred body before his legs spread wider, open to accept Jack’s prayers. Jack knelt, his hands skimming along the silky stockings while his mouth branded kisses to the hot skin just above the lacy hem.</p><p>Gabriel pressed his foot against Jack’s crotch, eliciting a gasp from him. The pressure was dizzying. Jack’s mouth hung open, caught on the breath that wouldn’t release while his existence narrowed down to the all consuming way Gabriel rubbed his foot up and down, with an excruciating slowness, and mapped out every bit of Jack’s full hardness.</p><p>“Only just started,” Gabriel teased.</p><p>Growling, Jack caught Gabriel by the ankle and held his leg still as he rutted against his stocking covered foot. Warm, syrupy relief spilled through his tense muscles. A tremble chased the wash of euphoria and Jack ached for more. He wasn’t going to last long, especially not when he took notice of the way Gabriel lazily stroked at himself through the panties, his cock having slipped free of the straining fabric.</p><p>Another needful shiver danced down Jack’s spine, his groin twitching in tandem to the memorizing motion of Gabriel’s fingers. Down, up, trailing slowly over the edges of lace. Gabriel’s eyes were like molten pools of gold, hooded and knowing full and well just how affected Jack was by it all.</p><p>“Lube?” Jack asked, impatience coursing through his flexing fingers.</p><p>Gabriel blindly groped at the floor with his empty hand. “Pants pocket.”</p><p>The idea of Gabriel having been prepared, all day, made Jack growl again. He could have fucked Gabriel against a wall or over the desk in his office. It could have been anywhere. Anytime. Instead Gabriel had left him to twist apart with worry. Jack slid off the couch to fetch the lube. He popped the cap and slicked himself up as he eyed Gabriel who lounged carelessly, the embodiment of calm confidence if not for the hungry cast to his eyes as he watched Jack’s stroking hand.</p><p>“Turn over,” Jack said.</p><p>Gabriel smirked. “You’re always so bossy when you’re turned on.”</p><p>Incapable of a witty retort when the majority of his blood was amassing south of his navel, Jack grunted and made an impatient motion with his empty hand. Gabriel complied, stretched his arms over the couch arm, and dipped his back so his ass stuck out in offering. The straps along his thighs pulled taunt, straining to keep the thigh high stockings in place. The lace hems underlined the round swell of Gabriel’s ass. Jack stared, gripping his cock, as desire pounded through him like a bass drum.</p><p>“Just going to look?” Gabriel grinned over his shoulder while sashaying his hips.</p><p>Jack hooked a finger around one of the straps, drawing it out and letting it snap back into place. “Can I take a picture?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>Instead of disappointment, Jack only felt the tightening knot of anticipation in his chest. The stockings would be a rare treat, something Gabriel could pull out of the closest at the most opportune moment.</p><p>Jack slipped his lube covered fingers under the panties to rub softly against Gabriel’s hole. Pressing, circling, but not entering. He unclipped one strap and drew the silky material down Gabriel’s thigh.</p><p>“Don’t tease,” Gabriel huffed while vying to take in Jack’s fingers. “I’ve been thinking about this all day — <i>angh</i>”</p><p>One finger was enough to make Gabriel tremble with relief. He moaned, long and slow, but with the next intake of breath he was rocking against Jack’s hand in a silent demand for more. Jack crooked his finger and Gabriel shivered, the air punching out of him in one harsh exhale. They’d been lovers for years. While Gabriel knew how to pull at Jack’s strings, Jack knew how to push all of Gabriel’s buttons.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>.” Gabriel’s fingers dug into the armrest as Jack milked out some of his pent up frustration, but it wasn’t long before he was growling out a demand. “<i>Come on</i>, Jack.”</p><p>“I won’t last,” Jack admitted, keen on every wanton tilt of Gabriel’s hips.</p><p>“I didn’t wear this all damn day, fantasizing about getting fucked, just so you can finger me!”</p><p>Jack’s lids drooped. “Needy little thing, aren’t you.”</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>“Like a bitch in heat.”</p><p>“<i>Jack</i>.” Desire thickened Gabriel’s already deep voice. His eyes were screwed shut and his fingers were white where they dug into the upholstery. His knees remained spread as far as they could on the couch cushion and his bowed back cascaded with shivers of tensed muscles.</p><p>Pushing the panties aside, Jack replaced his fingers with the blunt tip of his cock. He teasingly rubbed himself, up and down, over Gabriel’s hole. The guttural sounds of want and frustration falling from Gabriel’s parted lips fed into Jack’s hindbrain. He pushed in, wanting a quick feel of the tight heat, but once he was inside, he lost the will to pull back out.</p><p>Gabriel groaned as he was breached. Jack pushed in, slowly, and watched as every inch of himself disappeared into his eager lover. Once fully sheathed, Jack let go of the breath he’d been holding. He splayed his fingers along the lacy netting of the garter belt encircling Gabriel’s waist. Silky black over warm, brown skin. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Gabriel whined, opposed to being verbally complimented when they were being intimate. Being worshiped with hands and mouth, like some god, or fucked against a wall like a cheap whore, were both acceptable modes. Yet an expression of tenderness — <i>of love</i> — always made Gabriel squirm with discomfort. Jack still slipped in the words, and the loving caresses, because he needed to remind Gabriel, as much as himself, that this <i>thing</i> between them was more than just a means to get off.</p><p>His hips had a mind of their own, undulating in a lazy motion, feeling everything. The impossible heat, the eager clench, the way Gabriel shivered in unison of a breathy exhale. They had special nights when they made love, soft and slow, with equal parts kissing and caressing. But, most of the time, they fucked. Quick and hard and with the blood ringing with the battle lust they both wouldn’t admit to missing.</p><p>Without needing to be told what kind of night it was, Jack snapped his hips forward. He fucked Gabriel with long strokes, one hand against the back of his neck, pinning him against the armrest. The other hand held Gabriel’s hips captive to the bruising thrusts. Gabriel’s groans grew louder, sloppier, and he blindly groped at Jack’s thigh. <i>Don’t stop</i> the dig of his nails said. More. <i>More</i>.</p><p>The obscene slap of skin against skin preceded Jack’s grunts as he bottomed out with each thrust. His approaching release coiled into a tight, demanding ball low in his gut. He whined, soft and pleading.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Gabriel slurred, drunk with pleasure.</p><p>Gabriel unraveled first. He writhed, jerking between boneless and willing to tensing up and crying out in ecstasy. Jack held him in place, relentless, and fucked him through the explosion of sensations. He selfishly pumped in and out of Gabriel’s clenching hold until, with one final thrust, hilting himself as deep as possible, Jack climaxed.</p><p>Soothing waves of euphoria replaced the maddening lust. As Jack floated down from the zen-like high, as his thoughts reappeared from the white-washing blank, he trailed reverent kisses down Gabriel’s bowed spine. The panties were ruined, but Jack shifted them to cover Gabriel’s leaking hole, then gently massaged at Gabriel’s quivering thighs.</p><p>“Thank you,” Gabriel said, breathless as he sank into a sitting position.</p><p>Jack smiled while tracing the hem of a stocking. “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>Chuckling, Jack caught either side of Gabriel’s face and drew him into a light kiss. “I’ll start by turning on the shower.”</p><p>“And cleaning the couch.”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Jack grunted and nuzzled Gabriel’s cheek. “I’m invoking cuddle rights after clean up.”</p><p>“I hate that right.”</p><p>Jack hummed, unconvinced, and sauntered toward the bathroom. He started the shower, as promised, then stood in the doorway to watch as Gabriel mustered together the energy to rise from the couch. The unclipped stocking sagged further down his leg as he walked over. The disheveled, post-sex look drew another fond smile from Jack. Gabriel bumped him with his hip, lingering there until Jack unclipped the other stocking. It was a shame, but still a pleasure, to watch Gabriel strip the silky material from his leg. The dangling clips from the garter belt danced around the inviting curve of Gabriel’s ass. Jack gazed wistfully at the patterned lace so delicate against Gabriel’s skin.</p><p>“God,” he breathed, dazed by how captivating the sight still was. “You really are beautiful.”</p><p>Gabriel didn’t reply, but in the mirror’s reflection, Jack saw his shy smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>